1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates a film and the manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a light transmissive film and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the displaying technology and multimedia technology, the typical bottom or mouse interface has been unsatisfied for the user. Since the portable electronic device is generally used, manufacturers have been pursued a user interface which is more easy to operate and more intuitive, and occupies less space. The touch panel is one of the devices which can achieve these effects.
The typical touch panels are generally categorized into capacitive touch panels and resistive touch panels. The resistive touch panel adopts two indium tin oxide (ITO) films. When the user presses the resistive touch panel by a finger, the two ITO films contact with and are electrically connected with each other. In this way, a processing unit can calculate the position pressed by the finger.
The ITO film in the capacitive touch panel is divided into a plurality of patterns. When the user contacts the capacitive touch panel by a finger, the capacitance between the patterns is changed, whereby a processing unit calculates the position pressed by the finger.
However, the patterns on the capacitive touch panel may lead the frame to be non-uniform. Besides, when the ITO film is bent unduly or bent too many times, it is easy to generate cracks on the ITO film or deteriorate the ITO film. Therefore, when the ITO film is used in a flexible panel, it is easy to decrease the reliability of the flexible panel.